


【承花R】和白金之星狼狈为奸#4车部分

by Peibai



Category: JoJo的奇妙冒险 - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peibai/pseuds/Peibai
Summary: 前文在LOFTER搜索ID：北白宫能久
Relationships: Kakyoin Noriaki/Kujo Jotaro, 承花 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	【承花R】和白金之星狼狈为奸#4车部分

酒红色卷发的青年半倚躺在床上，衣衫半褪，双手被缚在身后，使得胸部更加向前挺立，乳尖上的两点嫣红胀成花苞大小，替身滑腻的绿色触手还在圈揉玩弄着雪白的乳肉；

淡色的性器颀长而笔直，和主人一样的光洁优雅，此刻却红肿着淫靡的昂立，顶端上的小孔正被两根纤细的触手扒开搅弄着，内里深红的嫩肉正抖抖索索的冲来人展露着自己娇热的内里；

青年分身下湿乎乎的粉嫩肉洞也在空气里可怜的张开收合着，几乎都能让人感受到肉穴中潮湿的热气，动情的淫水在收缩张翕间流下，整个腿间都汁水淋漓。

在情潮汹涌中绝顶到几乎死去的花京院满面泪痕，看向承太郎的眼神涣散而迷醉，酡红的面庞犹如微醺，使得原本和润的浅笑似乎和平时一般无二，但又带着动情的妩媚：“嗯……你回来啦……”

花京院现在半遮半掩的样子，温婉与色欲并存，如同在清雅花影下游弋的尖牙毒蛇，又像是淡黄的柔嫩菊瓣中包裹的一柄锐利刀锋。

他就这样高洁又放荡的躺在花京院亲自为他们挑选的素色床单上，像是被承太郎囚禁在家中的精魅，即便平时因从良而和顺谦卑，但内里依然淫荡得溢水。

心心念念的人此刻就装点精致料理好的摆在面前，即使是神明也无法冷静，更何况承太郎本来就不是神明。他此刻只想顺应眼前魔魅的邀请，把花京院整个人拆吃入腹。

深红的花束砸落在洁白床单上的同时，承太郎迅猛的扑了上去，手臂上纠结的肌肉青筋爆起，粗暴如野兽般的扣住花京院琼色的颈部，吻上了花京院洇红湿润的嘴唇。

花京院艰难的回应着爱人如撕扯啃噬般的激吻。承太郎的吻技真的很烂，力度大得像要把他的唇给吃掉，但并不妨碍花京院从这个吻中感受到他爆发的狂热的爱意。

承太郎侵略性满满的舌闯进花京院软暖的口腔里，不遗余力的索取搜刮着，像是要将这些年一切的离别苦与求不得都通过这一个吻吞噬殆尽，紧紧纠缠着花京院的舌信不放，将爱人口中每个角落点滴的津液都尽数尝遍。

不知道这样激烈的缠吻了多久，承太郎终于狠下心，猛的分开两人的唇，花京院已经被吻得全身发软，水红的唇微张着被亲到忘记闭合，拉丝的唾液顺着口角溢出流下，像是初尝情欲就被激发出淫荡本质的幼神。

要忍住不继续亲他真的太难了，承太郎痛苦的闭上眼睛，但是现在还不能。十七岁的承太郎会直接狠狠将自己的阳物肏进爱人的密处，可现在的承太郎已经更加沉稳也更有耐心。

身高将近两米的男人宽肩窄腰，修长的四肢上覆盖着纠结而蕴含着力量的肌肉，因为忍耐过度而产生的汗液顺着脖颈流向衣领，声音沙哑而低沉：“听好了，花京院，我现在没有耐心重复第二遍所以每一个字都给我听清楚，”

“我喜欢你，一直都喜欢你，从头到尾一直喜欢的都是你，第一次看到你就喜欢你，不是什么狗屁朋友或者羁绊最深的人，老子爱你，懂了吗？”

花京院紫色的眼眸水雾氤氲，羞赧得本能的想逃避：“……别爆粗口……”

“要辅导素质教育可以等以后，”承太郎觉得自己的裤子都已经快被勃起的分身撑爆了，声音被欲火燎得喑哑发嘶，“我现在只想知道，等下我鸡巴要操的，是答应成为我爱人的花京院典明吗？”

如果花京院的心口里住了只小鹿，它现在一定已经被承太郎露骨到近乎粗鄙的话臊到自己撞死了。

原本清秀的脸被情欲熏的嫣红，此刻更因爱人直白的示爱红的几乎能滴下血来。花京院勉强鼓起勇气仰起头，小心翼翼的探出舌尖舔了舔承太郎有些冰凉的嘴唇，刚刚分泌出的生理性眼泪正沿着眼眶边的妖冶疤痕滑落：

“这句话、和……和、鸡巴……我都、等好久了。”

啪。

承太郎的理智线彻底碎成了粉末。

深邃的绿眸放射着野兽般的狂热，承太郎将花京院身上本就松松挂着的衣服尽数撕碎，又三两下扯开自己的裤链，一边将自己粗涨的欲望释放出来，一边近乎蛮横的含上花京院的软唇，肆意吮吸汲取着内里的温软。

花京院能够明确感觉到弹到他小腹上的分量有多大多沉，承太郎炽热坚硬的分身几乎将花京院烫得无法思考，又或者只是因为承太郎快把他亲到窒息了，花京院现在满脑子只想要那根要命的硬物狠狠的填满自己，再好好磨一磨他那处淫痒了一下午得不到满足的骚肉。

其实承太郎比花京院还要急躁。纯白的围巾勒住花京院的脚踝又向后和手腕缚在一起，这样的姿势像是花京院主动敞开肉穴故意的勾诱，湿红的穴口微嘟着在承太郎腿上磨磨蹭蹭，将花京院之前射出的白精和爱液蹭了他一腿。

晶莹的粘液黏连着在淫荡的穴口拉出银丝，刺激得承太郎眼色发暗，狠戾的将两指捅进了正淫邪的嘟着的肉穴里，潮热娇嫩的肠壁马上本能的包覆了上来，紧绞着承太郎的手指不肯松口。

和法皇触手细腻的触感不同，承太郎的手修长而骨节分明，近乎粗鲁的抠挖着内里濡软的肉壁，略有些粗糙的长指在狭窄的肉甬中整个旋转翻搅着，酥麻的痒意让花京院哆嗦着几乎又要喷发出来。

丰腴的蚌肉遭受着无情的抠挖，股股透明的情液潮涌如浆，花京院乞怜般的扭动呻吟着：“唔啊……承太郎……轻、轻一点，太激烈了……啊！”

承太郎充耳不闻，如发情的雄兽般沉迷于玩弄自己的爱人，发狠的开拓扩张着：“激烈？你都已经开始用法皇自慰了，这种程度算什么激烈？”

湿热敏感的肉壶被粗糙的手指刮得又酸又麻，花京院的口水像是身下的淫液般不断流淌着，混合着眼泪和汗水，他湿的一塌糊涂：“我……不……啊……没有……”

“没有？”承太郎在花京院耳边轻笑了一声，带着润意的灼热气息喷吐在他耳上：“自慰的时候都在叫我的名字，想被我肏干嘛不直接说呢？一下午都等不了了？”

没等花京院从黏腻的呻吟中腾出说话的空隙，承太郎突然重重深捣了一下，正撞在花京院发肿如肉果的阳心上。

“唔啊啊啊！”花京院喑哑的哭叫着，顶端的穴眼猛地痉挛着射出一道半透明的稀薄精水，尽数喷溅在承太郎昂扬的欲望上，之后再无论肉茎再如何跳动着抽搐，尿壁都只能自己摩擦着收合——自渎了一下午的花京院已经连尿都射不出来了。

承太郎将两指从绝顶后紧绞的肉壶中抠挖着抽出，带出一大泡汁液，整个空气中都弥漫着腥甜的淫靡气味。将手上还带有花京院穴肉温度的淫水和他刚刚喷射在自己阳物上的精液都抹匀，承太郎粗喘着，眼神暗得可怕。

不行，还不够，按照刚刚花京院后穴紧咬他手指的程度，如果换成自己粗硕的性器就这样直接进去花京院会疼的。

压在爱人身上的承太郎郁闷的支起身，正准备叫工具人白金去拿润肤乳的时候，花京院却抬高了腰臀，用软软的囊袋蹭了蹭承太郎的根部，带着些湿意的嗫嚅：“等、不了了……我等太久了……一秒钟都不想再多等了……”

窗外落了晚霞。

承太郎觉得心里有一处正在变得温柔，却又腻得发疼，逼近支离破碎。

“不等了，我来了，不用再等了，”承太郎将花京院整个人都搂紧怀里，不住的轻轻吻着花京院面上凌乱的泪痕，声音低沉而浑厚，“我们不等了，一秒钟都不用再等了。”

粗硬硕大到可怖的分身被主人握着，抵在花京院的湿红的穴口上磨了磨，然后随着雄健的腰肢一挺，早已涨得发痛的阴茎就这样冲撞进了鼓鼓囊囊的肉花中。

“呃啊！！”花京院的腰身猛的向上挺，弯曲成一个妖娆的弧度。

深埋在该死的紧致中的承太郎强忍下自己放纵驰骋的欲望，一边轻轻抽插着蹭弄着那一小凸栗状软肉，一边小心翼翼的觎着花京院的神色：“痛吗？”

疼痛，但远远不及甘美的盛烈，花京院唔唔的呜咽着，被整个贯穿填满的快感让他已经无法回应承太郎的话，想咬住嘴唇以防自己发出情不自禁的羞人叫声，但抑制不住的口涎和呻吟却一同从口角溢出。

身下的人是难受还是享受一眼可以看出，承太郎用拇指狠狠摩擦着花京院红肿的唇瓣，感受指腹下柔软的触感：“又只顾着自己爽，都不考虑考虑我？”

坚硬硕大的阳具像陨铁一般发烫，毫不留情的抽出又次次都带着狠绝的力量干进骚穴里，被剧烈肏干的肠穴很快就诚实热情的分泌出了淫液，水声与臀肉相撞的声音响彻整个房间。

花京院潮热的雌花欣喜若狂的发出咕叽咕叽的下流水声，被肏的通红的小穴口吮吸咂吃着雄根，浮着青筋的阳物一次次坚定的破开初次真正交合的肉甬，将穴口的褶皱紧绷着撑平；又一次次毫不犹豫的抽出，把嫩穴内里的媚肉都连带的拽出来。

花京院被肏得发出颤音，却又竭力压抑着，听得承太郎更加欲火焚身，将花京院的双腿搭进自己臂弯中，将花京院几个整个人对折的抵着狠操：“叫出来，我想听。”

花京院摇着头，眼泪狂流，屁股里的快感已经远远超过下午他干自己的程度了，双手被缚的姿势让他毫无反抗之力，只能大敞着后穴被承太郎捅肏，半勃的分身被插得甩来甩去。

“叫不叫？”为达目的不择手段的承太郎，冷酷又恶趣味的故意狠狠顶弄着穴道深处被肏到肿凸的腺肉，每肏一下花京院就猛的颤抖一下，最后，终于承受不住的花京院几乎是尖叫着哭喊起来：

“唔嗯、不要！要被肏穿了……哈啊、太大了、要肏穿了！嗯啊……大鸡巴、干到骚心上了啊啊啊！……嗯——啊！要死掉了要被承太郎肏死掉了啊啊啊！……嗯啊……好舒服……太深了哈啊……屁股要被插坏了呜啊！……”

“操！”承太郎血灌瞳仁的看着娇嫩的淫靡肉穴被自己肏到烂熟，干成艳红色，黏腻的淫水都被插成了白沫：“你这骚货是有多喜欢被我肏啊、早知道当年就应该把你干到下不了床！”

“哈啊……是骚货、……花京院是承太郎的小骚货……啊啊、好、好喜欢承太郎的大鸡巴……呜啊！”口水顺着下巴滴到胸口上，花京院仰高脖子呼哧呼哧的喘气，泪水和口水花了一张漂亮的脸蛋，他现在完全就是一个被性欲支配的婊子。

“叫老公！”承太郎低吼道。

“老公呜啊啊啊！”花京院脑中都是从被搅得糜烂的骚屁眼里传来的饥渴感和疯狂的快感，他什么都思考不了，只知道张开嘴发出甜腻又放荡的叫声，清秀的面容上满是泪水：

“呜呜……啊老公……要被老公肏、肏死了……老公不要绑我，我想抱老公，我要抱老公……我要老公抱着肏我……”

承太郎听完简直心疼得无以加复，三两下就把缚住花京院的绳结全部扯断撤掉，一把将被干得瘫软的爱人搂进了自己怀里。

重获自由的花京院几乎是瞬间就整个人攀到了承太郎身上，腿和手臂都不知羞耻的紧紧勾住对方的颈间和窄腰，似乎全然不知自己身下的花穴正在遭受怎样凶狠的凌淫。

承太郎俯身掌住花京院的腰，轻而易举就将他整个人抱了起来，硬抵在墙壁上，而在此过程中，粗硕到狰狞的阴茎始终紧紧的接榫在花京院穴道深处。

“唔啊！不行、承太郎……这样太深了！不要啊……嗯呀！”花京院慌乱的叫起来，但很快就被贯穿般灭顶的快感吞没了，身体内从未到达过的深度被巨刃狠戾的侵犯着，身体的重量也成为帮凶，将花京院拉拽着往下坠。

越深入的穴肉就越热沃越敏感，交合处的周围显露出熟透的深红，快感从身下被抽插着的甬道肉壁里传到四肢百骸，酒红色卷发的青年只能夹在在身后墙壁和身前比墙壁更坚实的雄躯之间，被身体里那根炙热的肉棒肏到失神。

“到底该叫我什么，”承太郎发狠的啃吻着花京院天鹅般优美的颈脖，“好好想清楚。”

花京院已经被承太郎异于常人的体力，和强悍勇猛的抽插干到眼神涣散：“老公！老公我错了啊啊啊！！……好强……哈啊……老公、肏得小骚货……好爽呜呜……太……嗯啊太粗了！！大鸡巴……”

汗水顺着强健的肌肉不断淌下，承太郎看着挂在自己身上被肏到脑海中一片空白只有自己和自己胯下之物的花京院，心中除了满足感之外，突然生出狠狠疼爱凌虐花京院的兽欲，一个色欲到有些变态的想法在承太郎脑海中逐渐成型。

打定主意的承太郎突然狠戾的加快了抽插的速度和力道，同时将扶住花京院的手放开，顽劣的用力握上花京院白皙的乳肉和红果般的奶头，在掌中揉捏出各种淫荡的形状。

骚穴里的水被高速拍打成沫，突然加快的抽插速度像是一下将花京院的神智拽了回来，几乎是哭喊着承受承太郎密集的抽送：“啊……好……啊啊……不行了……不行不行这样太、太激烈了……哈啊……要被干到射出来了啊……”

花京院曾经典雅的执着油画笔作画、端庄的流连于钢琴上的修长十指，此刻像媾和中卑贱色情又智蒙未开的母狗一样，不受控制的将承太郎肌肉健硕又分布均匀的背部挠出一道道红痕，但承太郎就像是毫无感觉一样，丝毫没有减缓半分。

“啊——啊啊要被肏射了哈啊！！”

花京院被肏得狂乱的挣扎，柔媚娇软的咕啾吸吮着粗硕阳茎的小穴突然痉挛了起来，一直磨蹭在承太郎腹肌上的分身跳动战栗起来，颤巍巍的射出了一小道稀薄得近乎透明的精水。

承太郎被高潮中紧致到几乎闭合的肉壁夹得眼睛都红了，但硬得有如石块般的阳物依然不顾强烈痉挛的嫩穴挽留，狠心的抽出，迅速将花京院按回羽被松软的床上，然后一把将之前扔弃在一旁的玫瑰花束扯了过来！

“这花是送给你的喔。”

仍在高潮中不能回神的花京院还有些茫然，但下一秒就意识到什么的惊叫了起来：“不行、不行、那个地方不可以啊啊会坏掉的会受伤的啊！！！”

“你这里连法皇的触手都能吃进去，不会那么容易坏。”承太郎抽出花束中的一支玫瑰，将下端三分之二都利落的咬掉舍弃，温柔的语气和他即将要做的事截然相反。

承太郎一只手掐住花京院还在高潮中的性器，将痉挛的马眼挤开，另一只手将已经削去尖刺的绿茎缓慢、精准又不容拒绝的一点一点推进了花京院娇嫩的尿道中。

花枝在他穴道里摩擦着敏感的括约肌，枝茎上剪去花刺时留下的一道道小小的凸起在外面看起来不算什么，但即使是这样细微的崎岖不平在娇气的尿道中，都足以给他带来剧烈的刺激。

不敢乱动的花京院只能战栗着睁大双眼，看着承太郎将长度几乎可达十厘米的花枝全部送进了自己的密洞之中，最后在外面只留下一朵盛绽怒放的深红色玫瑰花，看起来就像是从他性器里生长出来的一般。

承太郎满意的看着自己的插花作品：“怎么样，不疼吧？”“不、不疼……”但看起来真的太淫荡了……花京院羞愧的呜咽着，想用手捂住自己半勃的肉棒，却被承太郎制止：“遮住干什么，你不喜欢我送的花吗？”

“喜欢……”花京院觉得自己脸上肯定红的像火一样，比花瓣要粗糙一些的花萼正轻轻搔刮着他圆润的铃口，勾起花京院细密的颤抖，绿色微凉的茎身和炽热的肉壁形成鲜明的温度对比。

承太郎勾了勾嘴角，深邃的绿色瞳眸中闪过一道微光，手上突然发力，将花京院整个人翻了过来。股战而栗的花京院酸软的沉下腰肢，不自觉的将臀部抬高，湿红谷涧中春光一览无余。

“你要……干什么……”

花京院有气无力的趴着，现在任何轻微的动作都能引起花茎和和肉壁的摩擦，这让他爽得股战而栗，他都已经没有力气去阻止承太郎任意揉搓的把自己摆出各种放荡耻人的姿势了。

“……送你花。”

浓烈盛放着的玫瑰花仿佛召唤着，原本想就这样直接插进去的承太郎忽然改变了主意，鬼使神差般的拔下了一小堆玫瑰花瓣，源源不断的将鲜红冰凉的花瓣塞进花京院的后穴里。  
“唔啊、好冰……花瓣……被塞进去了……哈啊……”花京院迷醉般的呻吟着，插在分身里的玫瑰花簌簌的随着他的身体颤抖，有几片没送进去的掉在肉穴附近，就好像他的后穴生出了玫瑰花一样。  
承太郎貌似不悦的抬起手扇了一巴掌花京院的臀肉：“夹紧！”  
“呜！！”花京院生理性的眼泪溢了出来，本能的咬住床单涩气的呜咽，像桃子一样饱满的挺翘臀部微微挪动着，暴露的后穴中流出晶莹的肠液。  
看着粉嫩的小肉洞快速的张合，承太郎的胸肌剧烈起伏着，呼吸声粗重无比，硕大勃起的性器前端滴着水，青筋环绕暴突，终于无法再按捺的挺腰插了进去，直捣黄龙！  
毁天灭地的快感几乎让花京院失去意识，他淫荡的扭曲自己杏色白皙的肉体，在床上不停的翘起屁股来扭动迎合着承太郎的肏干：“嗯啊……啊！啊！承太郎送的花……！都在里面……啊、啊啊吃进去了……”  
雄性粗长的阳具在后穴里面疯狂的插弄，抠挖，翻搅，玫瑰花在花京院骚穴深处被狠狠地挤压，花瓣被肉棒捣碎又被穴肉碾压着，粉色的花汁混合着腺液流了出来，一些花瓣碎直接黏在了承太郎的凶器上，怯生生的在狠戾的抽插中掉落在床上。  
炙热坚硬的男根和微凉多汁的花瓣形成鲜明的对比，花京院觉得自己身下那团湿红的穴肉简直比妓女还要下贱，抽搐着花蕊大放，不断地流下渴望的涎水，又是吸吮又是舔吻的热情服侍着把肉洞插得腥红肿痛的肉根。

承太郎突然从身后握住了花京院的分身，连同内里的玫瑰花一起用力的飞速撸动起来，结实的腰肌砰砰砰的狠命向前压送着，插得浪穴里淫水泛滥之夜横流，像是要将卵蛋也一并肏进去一般猛顶着。

“啊！啊！啊！不要！太深了啊啊啊！！唔……承太郎、不要干了呜呜！花瓣进到肚子里去了！”花京院几乎是在哭喊，“花被干到肠子里面了啊啊要被干穿了！！！前面、前面要尿了呜啊啊啊——”

花京院的性器在承太郎手中疯狂的跳动抽甩着，却绝望得吐不出一点精水，在痉挛的干性高潮中，承太郎直接抓住露在穴眼外的玫瑰花，近乎残忍的在花京院绝顶中的尿道里抽插起来！

“噫啊啊啊——”还在高潮中的花京院前后的骚穴都被绝对的侵犯着，漂亮的紫色瞳孔被刺激得缩紧，尿道口被花枝插成一个小小的肉眼，被肏干得滋滋作响，腥膻的尿液从被过分催熟的肉芽里飚了出来。

凶猛的性事让承太郎身上冒出了汗，散发着荷尔蒙气息的汗液顺着他轮廓分明的脸滴到了花京院的翘臀上，有一些顺着花京院漂亮的脊线滑进腰窝，一些则被撞进了正被承太郎爆肏的肉洞里。

爱人无视急促收缩的穴壁依旧高速抽插着，花京院挺着胸膛哭叫着求饶：“嗯啊啊！！！嗯嗯嗯嗯不要干了不要干了！！！老公啊啊啊！！我还在高潮！！！嗯啊啊啊！！！”

花京院双手按在床上想往前爬，避开大肉棒的猛烈攻击，却总是在一半的时候被粗暴的拖回来猛干，大肉棒噗呲噗呲的在骚洞里来回搅动抽插，臀肉被拍打出淫乱的肉浪，承太郎的力量大到仿佛要把他给彻底操穿！

此刻的承太郎已经是真正发情的猛兽，只知道用最凶残最狂野的力道去干花京院的肉腔，强烈的射精欲望让他眼睛血红的握住花京院的腰肢冲刺起来，在猛插了近百下后，陡然增大的阳具劲力的在嫩穴深处射出了浓浓的白浊。

“呃啊——！！”紧抵在后穴中浑圆栗果上的男器射出精柱，像是高压水枪一般压迫着花京院的腺体，在这样的抵死缠绵中，红肿的阳心被碾压着，被从原本已经竭泽的前端马眼里射出了清水般的腺液。

“啊啊啊——啊——好多精液……承太郎的……好烫……要被烫坏了……啊啊——还在、还在射……承太郎好强……肚子被撑得好满……啊……啊……要怀孕了呜呜……”

花京院的声音都因为长时间的淫叫哭哑了，销魂蚀骨的快感让他如风中残烛般癫狂的摇曳着，却被身后强壮的爱人紧紧压着动弹不得，而滚烫灼热的精液还在激射着。

一波又一波喷涌而出的浊精胀满了整个肉壶，浇灌着花穴里已经被肏到烂熟的肠壁，在花京院身体内无论是法皇触手还是阳物都不曾到达的深处，彻底的打上属于承太郎的印记。

微微粗喘着的承太郎俯下身，餍足而依恋低声在花京院耳畔：“好爱你。”

“混蛋……我也……爱你……”花京院无力的啜泣着与承太郎接吻，现在温存的承太郎简直跟刚刚残暴欲态的情人判若两人。

不过，两种他都好喜欢。因为是承太郎啊。

承太郎安静的从身后拥着花京院，将鼻端埋在花京院的颈间轻轻磨蹭呼吸着，他早就想这么做了。

还深埋在花京院深处的阳物突然跳动了两下，“再来一次？”承太郎有些意犹未尽的说着。他就像一座万年冰山，但在遇到红发如烈焰般的青年后，被彻底变成了滚烫的岩浆。

“……花京院？”

已经被折腾了一下午的花京院在听到承太郎欲求不满的要求后，不负众望的昏了过去，再起⑧能。


End file.
